


Little Hummingbirds Love Seeds

by alchemicalTyphoon



Series: Bound Souls [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Devil Asra (The Arcana), Dubious Consent Due To Perception Issues, Foursome - M/M/M/Other, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Magic, Simultaneous Orgasm, Three Asras!, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicalTyphoon/pseuds/alchemicalTyphoon
Summary: Within his own realm, Asra's powers are at its strongest; creating more, solid instances of himself is laughably easy. And if his beloved little apprentice wants more of him to love... Surely he'd be a fool to deny them? Especially since they'd look so nice, with three of him servicing them...Companion piece to "Crossing the lines, breaking the rules; seize all the power, and know how it's used", but it can stand on its own since it's a lemony lemon.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Series: Bound Souls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Little Hummingbirds Love Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my! It's NOT Asra angst for a change??? It's more likely than you think! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯! This is just a straight up self-indulgent porn piece! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧!
> 
> It's a companion piece to [Crossing the lines, breaking the rules; seize all the power, and know how it's used](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427107), but it can stand on its own since it's a lemony lemon.

There was a gentleness in the way they were touched. Featherlight caresses and strokes on their back, accompanied with the feeling of someone's hot breath in their neck, before what they could only describe as a gentle nibbling kiss was placed on the base of their neck. A comforting weight settled on top of them, and they heard their name murmured in their ear, along with a rather lewd description of what the person wanted to do with them. They were still feeling very sleepy, too sleepy in fact to really reply, but they made a small sound in the back of their throat. 

"Are you really sure?", Asra asked quietly. They felt his hand slide between the bed and their body, slipping between their legs, to stroke them lightly. "Mmhmm... that's good..." They felt a quiet moan leave their lips, and protested when his hand withdrew. Not for long though. He'd simply nudged their legs apart and started stroking them from a different angle. They could feel how impossibly quick they'd become wet with his touch. Their body heated up as they felt more and more aroused by his teasing, until it was simply too much. One moment, every fibre in their body felt tense, too tense; the next, they just went limp, crying out his name, as their muscles spasmed deliciously.

He let them catch their breath, withdrawing his hands. They started dozing again, but stirred when he lifted them to place a pillow or two under their stomach, making their ass go up. "Asra?", they mumbled. He simply chuckled, pressing something against their wet entrance.

_Oh_.

They pushed back, letting him slip in a little before moving so he'd slip out. He stifled his laugh, but they could tell by the way he exhaled. The mattress dipped as he placed his arm next to their head, lowering himself on top of them. His weight was comforting, reassuring. He nuzzled the tip of their ear. "Little cocktease", he practically purred, slowly pushing himself inside them. They turned their head so Asra could see their face. His cock felt wonderful inside them, and they pushed back, driving him deeper in. He groaned above them. "Careful... I might come." They giggled. "I thought that was the whole point?"

Both of them laughed, which soon turned into moans as their bodies found a rhythm of pushing and pulling that slowly build up their pleasure. Asra at some point reached between their legs, touching them. He caused them to close their eyes and breathlessly whimper: "Asra... I'll come..." His voice was raspy, and they could hear the giant grin on his face as he said: "I thought... that was... the point?" They laughed again, and he moved a little so he could place his hand on top of theirs, twining his long fingers between theirs, and they weren't sure which one of them upped the pace, but the both of them eventually concentrated on their movements. With the pace they'd set, it wasn't long before he tightened his grip on their hand, and they reached a climax together.

Asra lay heavy on their back, his one hand still rubbing and stroking between their legs. He seemed to take great joy in being the cause of their pleasure, and with whispered sweet words, begging them by their name to come for him again, they could not but obey. They clenched around his cock, still impossibly hard inside of them, and they heard his lewd groans next to their ear. He lay there for a moment, kissing their cheek between his hard breaths, slowly pulling out, and leaving them filled.

Sex with Asra always felt amazing, and left them incredibly relaxed afterwards; it wasn't difficult, especially since he was always so attentive, making sure to make them come many times. Their heart slowed as they caught their breath and they threatened to fall asleep again. Closing their eyes, limbs heavy, and with his hot come slowly dripping out of them, they really were just about ready to sleep after having been woken up just moments ago. But Asra apparently had very different plans.

His hands... oh, his _amazing, clever_ hands... They were warm, and kneading into their shoulders, carefully undoing knots in their muscles they had no idea they even had. And he was doing it so skillfully, there was no discomfort. He had them practically melt into the bed. The oils he was using smelled delicious, like something spiced and edible, but they couldn't quite recall what it was exactly, just that it was good. And they were very much purring contentedly when he moved down to their lower back.

He'd occasionally pause, pressing light, but audible kisses on the places he'd massaged loose, before he returned to his ministrations. "Asra... You spoil me...", they mumbled, as they felt his lips leave their lower back. He drizzled more oil on them, spreading it over their ass. They felt fingers circling their other hole, testing. "Maybe I'm just selfishly preparing you for something I'd like to try?", he hummed. "... Unless you don't want to?..." His fingers moved just a little, away... but they moved back, a little. "... I think it would blow your mind though..." And he rubbed his fingers back and forth, working the oils in the cracks. "... And then you'd truly know what me spoiling you is like...", he said in a seductive, low tone of voice.

They turned their head to look back. Their ass was still pointing slightly up, and Asra had a half-smirk on his face, lazily moving his fingers along the entrance of their ass. They bit their lower lip and nodded, giving him permission. He squinted his eyes in satisfaction, his smirk growing wider. They closed their eyes, just as he, finding minimal resistance, slipped his finger inside.

It felt mostly... odd. They were pretty relaxed already, so there wasn't any pain. Asra went slow, letting them get used to the sensation, talking to them, asking when they were ready for more, and then slowly adding more fingers. There was a liberal addition of oils, which made them laugh. "Just making sure you'll enjoy this, little hummingbird", he laughed back. When they felt ready, he entered their ass slowly, taking care to stop when they as much as stilled. The head was the most difficult part; once Asra slipped that in, his shaft, straight and slippery from the oils they'd heard him stroke himself with, followed suit.

They'd never had him in that part of their body before. "I might get used to this", he purred in their ear, after he draped himself on top of them. He rocked his hips slowly, not quite pulling all of himself out, letting them get used to his cock up their ass. His hand, the one he hadn't used, went to the front. As he rubbed their clit, he gradually made larger, longer strokes with his cock, but always keeping the head mostly inside them.

The pleasure he build in them was gradual, but once he had it going, there was no stopping it. Soon enough, they came once more, his cock and his hands feeling just too good not too. They felt sated already, but Asra didn't stop moving, his strong arms pulling them upright, gravity making them sink his entire length up their ass, to the sound of them loudly moaning for more.

"Oh, little hummingbird of mine... you need only say so..." Startled by his voice and a second pair of hands sliding up their thigh from the knee, they looked down. The Asra behind them nudged them forwards with a thrust of his hips, helping them slide their slickened core over the hardened length of the Asra below them. He looked at them, a smirk forming, and asked: "More?"

They nodded, and watched as he fingered their entrance and purposefully got their juices and his come on his hand. He then watched them, as their eyes went wide at sight of him stroking himself and lubing himself with their slick and his own come. The Asra behind them helped his other self position himself, lining his slicked up head with their entrance. He stopped moving once he'd buried his cock inside them, while the other entered them, slowly, ever slowly.

There was some resistance. They were too full. It wasn't going to fit. Whimpering, they tried to get off his cock, but they were held up. "Sssh...", they heard behind them. A hand soothed their abdomen, and another drew slow, lazy circles around their clit with a thumb. "You're too tense, little bird. Maybe we need to hear you sing again, hmm?" They swallowed, but trusted him to know what he was doing, closing their eyes, letting his voice, and the gentle motions of his hands and fingers guide them to another climax, and slowly, but surely, taking his second cock, until they sat flush on it, feeling entirely filled.

"... Aah... That's it... Come here, little bird. You must be tired." They were grateful for the chance to lay on top of him, and placed their ear as near his heart as they could. The both of him kissed them; one on top of their head, the other on the nape of their neck. "Tell me if it doesn't feel good or if it hurts." They struggled to form words. "And if- if it's good?", they breathed. Both Asra's chuckled and said in unison: "Then we'd like to hear you sing."

His starting thrusts up were slow, sedate, more intent on testing their response, which came out in the form of a high pitched keen of joy. "I love to hear you like that. Sing some more for us", he purred beneath them, slowly picking up the pace. His cock felt so different with a second one inside them, both vying for whatever space was available. He hit them in very different places, and they practically came when Asra's second cock started moving as well.

His name was ever present, flowing from their lips as they called out for him, singing his praise as he made them come. He kept filling them with his seed, spilling inside them too many times to count, because he said he liked how their body responded to being filled by him. And he kept them singing, loudly, different songs, until they were too hoarse to remember anything but being fucked by two wonderful cocks as they lay sandwiched between two of him, both very attentive, and making them come until they were crying tears of bliss, and lost their voice. Neither of him stopped pumping in and out of them, both their holes so slick either or both of him could have sped up and it wouldn't have hurt, only been even more pleasurable.

They were hoisted back up, laying limp against a strong chest, their eyes closed so they could feel their skin and core and their cocks better. He placed one of their hands on their stomach, laughing silently as they added the other. "I knew you'd like that. I'm glad you like to feel me like this." Someone cupped their face, kissing their lips, and slipping his tongue down their throat with a hunger they recognised as Asra. Their eyelids fluttered open and they could barely focus their vision as they were hit with another climax, unable to make a sound.

"You've sung so beautifully, my sweet, sweet little hummingbird", he said. Their eyes were drawn by the sound of him stroking himself, and they unconsciously bit their bottom lip, a slight smile on their lips. He followed their gaze, grinning. "Want another?" They smiled, mouthing a 'yes' at him, watching him stand, feeling him come between their legs again.

He tilted their face up, and looked down, the light hitting his white hair, forming a halo. They thought he looked divine. "Open up. Let me see your pretty lips _wrapped tightly_ around me", he murmured, brushing their sweaty locks out of their face, tucking some strands behind their ears with gentle care. Obediently, they opened their mouth and let him put his cock in. They watched and felt him push first the tip, then the head, then slowly, his shaft, to his balls. He closed his eyes and hummed to himself once his whole length had disappeared down their throat. As he'd asked, they created as tight a suction as they could, their heart fluttering erratically with an odd sense of accomplishment at Asra's groan and his words of praise. "I know you're tired, so I'll do the moving." With that, they felt a hand go around their throat, holding their head at an angle. "Just keep those lips tight around me, breathe, and swallow my seed, little bird", he whispered from behind them. His cock was slowly pushed in and out of their mouth and down their throat. Their saliva coated his shaft, leaving it to glisten as he pulled out. He was breathing hard, praising them for making him feel good, for taking three of him without issue. As his climax approached, their own climax was coming up as well. They closed their eyes as their muscles tensed, and their throat constricted around him. Asra came down their throat, and they tried to swallow everything as he told them too, but it was simply too much. They were lucky all that happened was that he pulled out, and some of his come spilled from the corners of their mouth.

He carefully brushed what they'd spilled up, letting them suck the drops off his thumbs as he grinned. "Good lttle bird. You'll do better next time, won't you? Again please. Open wide..."

\---

They lost count, but they came. Over and over again, with three cocks pumping, pistoning in and out of them at different paces. 

Asra, with his hard cock firmly up their ass, one hand on their throat, the other keeping their hands firmly placed on their abdomen, his lips on their neck, whispering how good they felt on his cock, keeping them upright as he languidly thrusted up and into them from behind. 

Asra, lying on his back, licking his lips while his gaze roamed over their body as it was being used to hold so much of his come, giving them his bedroom eyes when he noticed their glazed over eyes watching him, iron grip on their hips as he used slickened thumbs to play with their clit, his cock thrusting rapidly up and into their front without mercy. 

And Asra, looking down on them with an appreciative expression, cooing at them for being able to take his entire cock down to the hilt with their pretty, little mouth, humming about how good his cock felt being sucked so hard, as the rapid thrusting from below forced them up, his cock going deeper down their throat. They were getting tired but he was relentless, refusing to let them rest, keeping them tipped over the edge for what felt like an eternity. Their pleasure-addled mind was vaguely aware that there was an inordinate amount of come being spilled inside them, leaking out of them, and being poured down their throat, but they were simply too blissed out to do more than close their eyes and moan weakly, as they took his cocks and were made to swallow everything down. 

As they were made to come. 

And come. 

And come.

Until they could scarcely remember a time when they weren't being so thoroughly and aggressively _loved by Asra_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do yell at/with me about this one! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ! I just really need to know whether it's any good or I need to improve things 🤔


End file.
